Desperately
by RavenChristina
Summary: Hotaru desperately wants Dino, but there are complications... Story two of Aisheritu Cycle


"Desperately"

By

Scoutfan22

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, or the song "Desperately" which is by Michelle Branch. However, I do own Dino and Amber.

Summary: Hotaru finds out the boy she fell in love with has a girlfriend, but that doesn't stop her from wanting him…

Feedback: (C'mon people, my mailbox is lonely.J)

Rating: I'm going with a safe PG.

Author's Notes: This takes place after Aisheritu. I suggest you read that one first. Also, I've taken a bit of license with the character of Hotaru, but hey, when you're a writer, you can do that.

Dedication: To K. I will always love you.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

----------

Something 'bout the way you looked at me

Made me think for a moment,

That maybe we were meant to be

----------

"He has a girlfriend."

"What?" Hotaru looked at Amber in disbelief. _What does she mean?_

Amber smiled sadly, "Dino Hikari is dating Mimete (A/N: Yes, that Mimete) Kaido. They have been for a couple of months now."

----------

Living our lives separately

And it's strange that things change

But not me wanting you so desperately

----------

"I'm sorry Taru. I would've told you sooner, but I didn't know until yesterday."

Hotaru sighed and put her head in her hand. He should've at least said something. But nope, not a word, not even an "I have to go, I'm meeting my girlfriend in a few minutes…"

----------

Oh why can't I ignore it?1

I keep giving in but I should know better

----------

_ Ugh, how could I have been so stupid! I hate him._

But she didn't. She was still madly in love with Dino, and she knew it.

The brown-haired girl started to say, "Don't worry, you'll get over him" but she noticed the pained look on her friend's face, and it hit Amber like a ton of bricks. Her friend was in love with this guy!

----------

'Cause there was something 'bout the way you looked at me

And it's strange that things change

But not me wanting you so desperately

----------

(That evening in Hotaru's bedroom)

Hotaru sat down at her vanity and began to brush her hair. As she did, she thought of the conversation she and Dino had had a couple of weeks ago…

"So, Hotaru, do you have a boyfriend?"

"Huh?" She looked at her new friend and realized he was talking to her. She turned a bright pink as she shook her head.

"Why not?" he questioned. When he saw her face turn even pinker, he decided not to press the issue and changed the subject. "So did you see last week's episode?"

----------

You looked my way and said "you frustrate me"

Like you're thinking of lines and times

When you and I were you and me

----------

Hotaru sighed as she set her brush down and went over to her bed. As she pulled back the covers, she realized that she could never get over him. Even if she tried, she couldn't. She'd always love him, but she couldn't have him.

Even if he didn't have a girlfriend, she could never have the most sought after guy in school. She was a nobody. What had even made her think he could possibly like her?

----------

We took our chance out on the street

Then I missed my chance

And chances are it won't be coming back to me

----------

That one time, when she'd had to go… and he'd kissed her cheek. She could still remember what kind of cologne he was wearing, and the slight tinge of pink on his cheeks. Oh, he was so cute when he blushed….

Hotaru crawled into bed and pulled the covers over her head as she began to cry quietly.

----------

Why can't I ignore it?

I keep giving in, but I should know better

----------

(Meanwhile, in Dino's bedroom not too far away)

Dino lay on his bed, his brow furrowed as he tried to sort out his thoughts. Sure, he liked Mimete, and he didn't mind having her as a girlfriend, but something kept nagging at the back of his brain that was driving him crazy.

----------

'Cause there was something 'bout the way you looked at me

And it's strange that things change

But not me wanting you-

----------

Hotaru. That's what it was. Everything about her was nagging him. But not in a bad way.

He couldn't stop thinking about her smile, her laugh, the way her eyes would sparkle when she saw him, how whenever she touched his hand she blushed, and he felt this rush go through him.

----------

So desperately

So desperately

----------

Suddenly, it hit him: He was in love with this girl!

He threw his hand over his eyes and groaned. _Oh god, now you've done it Hikari. You have a girlfriend, but no, you couldn't be happy with that. Oh no, you had to fall in love with this girl who is so shy it's ridiculous!_

But Hotaru was so different around him. She was smart, and funny, and so god-damned gorgeous that it hurt not to tell her how he felt.

_But is she really the one for me? What I'd kill for a sign or something!_

----------

Oh why can't I ignore it?

I keep giving in but I should know better

----------

As he lay there mentally berating himself, he didn't notice his henshin stick glowing softly with a light-green light that was steadily getting brighter…

Suddenly, it flew up and began spinning around quickly. Dino sat up and watched dumbfounded as the stick flew towards the window and began to bump against it as if trying to get out.

----------

'Cause there was something 'bout the way you looked at me

And it's strange that things change

But not me wanting you so desperately

----------

Dino stood up and went into the living room, grabbing his jacket and shoes, putting them on and going back into his bedroom. He opened the window, and his henshin flew out and hovered above the fire escape, waiting as he climbed down. Without any prompting it began to fly towards the west part of Tokyo, with Dino following it.

----------

I keep giving in but I should know better

I keep giving in but I should know better

----------

After about an hour or so of running, Dino noticed that his henshin had stopped. He looked around and saw they were in front of a rather big house. _Whoa! Where am I?_

His eyes caught the address plate, and his eyes widened slightly.

"Tomoe." He breathed softly. His henshin floated back into his hand, but not before giving a flash of light as if to say, "Here's your sign, dumb ass."

----------

So desperately

I want you so desperately

----------

A huge smile spread across his face. He knew right at that instant what he had to do. Maybe he and Hotaru had a chance to be together. And as he walked home in the moonlight, a star a little to the right of the moon twinkled just a little brighter.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yahoo! Yay me! 10/30/2004 2:24 PM

* * *


End file.
